¿Mery en el país de las maravillas?
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: un song-fic que se me ocurrió escuchando una canción,es de un oc mio con Tsurugi(mas o menos soy pesima para song-fics) espero que les guste,y que al menos alguien se le lea(lo dudo) xD espero que les guste. sobre de que sea de horror o no,no estoy muy segura XD


_**¿MERY EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS?**_

_**Escuchando una canción surgió este song-fic,espero que les guste,es de un oc mio,y tsurugi,espero que les guste y no sea desastroso XD,el disclaimer:**_

_**inazuma eleven go no me pertenece es de level-5,solo es mia Mery,la canción de Alicia en el país de las maravillas tampoco es mía,le pertenece a su dueño,al igual que el cuento xD ahora el fic!**_

* * *

Una niña de pelo color miel con destellos rojos y ojos ámbares y de 13 años paseaba por un extenso bosque,sin rumbo ya que se había perdido,de repente escucho una voz que le decía:

_este es un cuento curioso y entretenido acerca de una fantasía,pasa al mundo maravilloso,y...entre tenté_

Mery sintió un escalofrío,pero entonces vio a un pequeño conejo blanco,que tenía un reloj y decía: ¡llego tarde!¡llego tarde! Mery curiosa siguió al pequeño conejo,hasta llegar a un agujero en un tronco,se metió allí y callo a un mundo al que se le hacía llamar,el país de las maravillas

_Erase una vez,un cuento de un hombre_

_que era muy,muy,muy muy extraño_

_y siempre andaba muy feliz,lalalalaaa_

_con sus ilusiones sin parar_

Mery pudo ver a un chico de pelo azul marino recogido en una coleta,de ojos naranjas y tez pálida,este joven chico tenía una pluma de escribir,y las manos llenas de tinta,este extraño joven miro a Mery y esta se quedo mirando le

_Esa conjunción de palabras_

_ya tan distorsionadas del novelista_

_era por lo que la gente lo_

_dejaba en su soledad_

El chico sonrió y Mery se extraño,pues lo que venía a continuación era muy extraño

Tsurugi: ven,niña acerca te

Mery:¿como?

Tsurugi: linda Mery, ven aquí,y sienta te en mi regazo

_''Ven,niña acerca te''. Dijo con su mano_

_que estaba muy manchada de tinta._

_''Linda Alicia,ven aquí. Y sienta te en mi regazo._

_Ven Alicia,si''_

El extraño chico le dijo eso a la confundida Mery,esta se acerco poco a poco, temerosa,mas el chico su sonrisa no cambiaba,y este le dijo:

Tsurugi:Hoy y como siempre hay un cuento hermoso para ti

_En ese sitio en el que se _

_escondían,bajo la luz de ese mediodía_

_''Hoy y como siempre hay un cuento hermoso para ti'' _

Al Tsurugi decirle eso a Mery,la pequeña se dijo así misma:

Mery:esto es como en un cuento...

_''Yo soy Alicia,Yo soy Alicia,Alicia soy yo''_

_Iré tras el conejo del reloj_

_Al país de las maravillas._

_Abriré con esta llavecita la puertita que lleva a el_

Entonces Mery al ver que esto era como en un cuento se toco el cuello,y pudo notar como tenía una pequeña llavecita de oro,vio como el chico sonrió y una pequeña puerta se le mostró. Entonces Mery pudo ver como había un pájaro Dodo que daba muchas vueltas y a una oruga azul que fumaba,ante eso rió

_Un pájaro Dodo que daba muchas vueltas_

_y una oruga azul que fumaba en humo envuelta_

_Y una duquesa que no,podía dejar de estornudar..._

_a ver..._

_el trofeo...¿de quien va a ser?_

Para Mery había mucha gente extraña ya que estaba en un país extraño,y se preguntaba:¿porque nadie mas quería seguir a ese conejo? Ese conejo que te hacía llegar a un mundo maravilloso y mágico...¿que es lo que pasa aquí?

_En este país extraño de gente extraña como el._

_¿Porque es que nadie mas quiere perseguir a ese conejo?_

_Que historia mas poco convencional._

_Mirando me contento,pediste una secuela._

_Los pasos de Alicia aun van a continuar_

Mery siguió caminando por el bosque de ese extraño país,estaba oyendo hablar de una duquesa,de la hora del té y un gato burlón,otra vez esa voz,¿que pasa en este lugar?¿acaso nunca podré llegar al final? Pensaba la pequeña ojiambar,oyó un reloj sonar y hacer Tic-Tac,otra vez el chico de pelo azul,volvió a aparecer,y a un gato ve,que sonrió con burla,era un gato de pelo verdoso y ojos naranjas y tez morena,¿quien era? Solo se,que se manifiesta

_El gato de Cheshire sonríe con burla_

_y se manifiesta para decir le al conejo blanco:_

_''Creo conocerla o tal vez no. Miau''_

Mery seguía caminando,y ni cuenta se dio que llego al día siguiente,y en la media tarde se dice que hubo una increíble fiesta del té

_Al día siguiente a la media tarde hubo _

_una increíble fiesta del té._

_''Gracias por ponerle leche a este tan_

_delicioso té''_

Mery pudo oír decir eso a el gato burlón,¿a que se refería?¿quien estaba ahí?¿té? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta,daba igual,entonces siguiendo su paso pudo apreciar una voz que decía: rojo-negro-rojo negro-rojo,era su majestad,la princesa Midori,a la que todos debíamos obedecer

Mery:¿que pasa aquí?

_Desde lo lejos se escucho una marcha_

_rojo-negro-rojo negro-rojo _

_y delante de esas cartas iba ella._

_La reina. Nuestra majestad_

Mery escuchaba como ella decía:''¡corten les la cabeza,hagan lo ya!'' otra vez para Mery todo era confuso

Mery:¿Donde estoy?¿quien es ella? Dicen majestad,¿sera verdad?

Se seguía oyendo la misma frase una vez mas,pero sin embargo a esa cabeza nadie la podía cortar

_''¡Corten les la cabeza,hagan lo ya!''_

_Todo era confuso una vez mas. Y _

_sin embargo a esa cabeza no la podían cortar_

Otra vez, esa voz, volvió a resonar en la cabeza de la supuesta ''Alicia'' no paraba de repetir que Alicia era ella,no quería pero no podía evitar decir lo

Mery:¡yo no soy Alicia!oh...¿tal vez si?

_''Yo soy Alicia. Yo soy Alicia, Alicia soy yo''_

_Iré tras el conejo del reloj_

_Al país de las maravillas. En ese _

_cartel que cuelga de esa cabeza lee ''comedme''_

La pequeña niña leyó el cartel,y asombrada se quedo,se preguntaba¿quien debía comer a quien?todo esto era muy extrañado,¿como podría salir? Nadie lo sabe,la historia aun no termina

_El grifo que tan solo dormía todo el tiempo_

_y la falsa tortuga y su sopa y la sota de corazones_

_y su testimonio final..._

_¡Da igual! ''¡Da lo mismo!''... Miau me digas_

Ahora hablaban el gato y los demás extraños habitantes de una sota de corazones y el testimonio final,¿que pasaba?¿una sota de corazones? Entonces la pequeña niña metió la mano en su bolsillo,y de ahí una sota de corazones dentro se hallaba,¿que ocurría? Que confusa estaba la niña,pobrecita,no sabía que de ahí no escaparía

_En este país extraño de gente extraña como el._

_¿¡Por que es que nadie mas quiere perseguir a ese conejo?!_

_Que historia mas poco convencional_

_Mirando me contento,compartes mi mirada_

_Y nuestros pasos juntos aun van a continuar_

Otra vez se volvió a ver,con el chico de pelo azul marino,esta vez extraño se comporto,ya que su mano le extendió y ella la acepto,juntos anduvieron,tomados de la mano,como si algo normal se tratase,que chico mas extraño,ya estaba la pequeña confusa,antes no lo entendía,pues ahora menos,su vida estaba unida a la del joven

Mery:¿donde vamos? -pregunto temerosa-

Tsurugi: esta historia aun no termina,nadie nunca hayo la ultima página

Mery:¿y eso?

Tsurugi:la ultima página,fue arrancada,nadie sabe su secreto,ahora tu serás la que lo sepa

Mery:¿ y entonces en el cuento...Alicia...?

_Lo que sigue es algo que ya nunca se pudo ver._

_La última página había sido arrancada_

Tsurugi:Linda Mery ven,acerca te un poco mas,yo te voy a contar,el próximo capitulo

Esto le había dicho,ella sin temor le siguió,ahora sabría que su destino fatal llegaría,nunca debió seguir a el conejo,ahora se sabrá que paso con ''Alicia'' cuando...llego al final de la historia

_Linda Alicia ven,acerca te un poco mas _

_y yo te contaré lo del próximo capitulo_

Todos con los que Mery se encontraba le decían:_Tu eres Alicia_ y ella respondía:_así es,Alicia soy yo_,ni ella sabía porque respondía eso,este extraño país tenía algo misterioso,pero jamás iba a desvelarse el que,ya que ella,de ese mundo de fantasía,jamás saldría. Dicen que eso fue un sueño que Alicia tuvo,que ahora Mery lo cumple y quedará como el triste destino de Alicia

_Y al despertar aun estas aquí_

_Aquí igual que siempre. Estamos solos siempre_

_Y como la locura de una página_

_a otra página a otra página a otras mas a leer..._

Se dice que después de que Mery quisiese volver a su mundo no pudo,paso lo mismo que a Alicia,ninguna pudo volver,como se suele decir: la curiosidad mato al gato...en este caso,no se puede volver a tu mundo,dicen que fue un sueño que ambas tuvieron,pero...¿de verdad fue solo un sueño? Por si acaso,si ves a un conejo blanco,que lleva un reloj,no lo sigas o podrías verte en la misma situación. Se dice que cuando Alicia y Mery supieron el último capitulo,la misma voz les dijo a ambas:

_Esa es una historia de un chico muy extrañ su boca solo salían ideas locas como este cuento entretenido y curioso acerca de una fantasía Era un novelista excéntrico. Hoy también estamos solos_

* * *

_**wa! acabe,es una porquería lo se XD ya que los song-fics no son lo mio xD pero espero que les haya gustado,bueno,si es que alguien lee esto jajaja XD sin mas me despido hasta la próxima,les dejo el link de la canción,por si gustan y la escuchan:**_

_** watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=igSV1xgpEEw**_

_**y el nombre es este:**_

_**[Ankari] Mr. Alice [Fandub en español- canción de Hatsune Miku] **_

_**Eso es todo,hasta la proxima! Sayonaraaa!matta neeeeee!**_


End file.
